


Day of Love

by DarknessConsumesMe



Series: World of Warcraft Smut [5]
Category: Warcraft II, World of Warcraft
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Begging, Delayed Valentine's Day Gift, Dominant Sylvanas, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, High Elf Sylvanas, High Elves, High elf Original Character, Kissing, Lemon, Love, Making Out, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Passion, Presents, Quel'Thalas, Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner, Secret Relationship, Smut, Strip Poker, Submissive Character, Teasing, True Love, Valentine's Day, celebration, living Sylvanas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day so Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner wants nothing more than spending time with her boyfriend Kelrian. An innocent conversation and the exchange of gifts quickly turns into steamy and passionate love making.Rated E for smut ( explicit sexual content).Belongs to the story “We choose our own destiny” and takes place after Chapter 16 and but before the begin of the Second War.
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Original Character(s)
Series: World of Warcraft Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801408
Kudos: 8





	Day of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This One Shot belongs to my Sylvanas x Male Original Character Story named "We choose our own destiny". It takes place after Chapter 16 and before the beginning of the Second War.
> 
> This One Shot contains fluff and lots of explicit sexual content. Don't read it if you don't like lemon or smut.
> 
> Originally, I planned to upload it on Valentine's Day but it became much longer than expected. It is three times long as I've expected. Basically, it's like a delayed Valentine's gift.

"Was that everything or do you want something else?" the brunette woman behind the counter asked.

"No that was all," he responded.

"The woman who will receive these flowers must be really lucky to have such an attractive man, who puts a high value on Valentine's day, as her boyfriend," the vendor said.

He chuckled. "To be honest, I am the one who is lucky to have her. She is so attractive and smart that I feel unworthy of her from time to time. It's a real wonder that she chose me over all the other attractive men who are out there."

"I think you are pretty attractive. I'm sure you can have any women you want if you say the right words," she complimented.

A shy smile appeared on his lips, his cheeks reddened. "Are you sure?"

The young woman nodded her head. "I am. I know what looks good and what does not."

"Thank you," he responded. "You also look good. I hope there is someone who gifts you something on this special day."

"There is someone but she didn't show up yet," responded the vendor and put a strand of her hair behind her long ear.

"I hope she will."

The woman smiled. "I hope so too."

The man regarded the bouquet he had chosen to buy for a few moments before he looked back at the smaller woman behind the counter. "I would like to pay. I don't want to let her wait longer than necessary."

The vendor smiled at him. "Of course you want that. Give me a second. I will quickly count all the flowers together," she said and started to press buttons on her checkout till. She looked up after two minutes and gave the male customer a polite smile. "That's sixty-nine gold in total," she announced.

The male high elf opened his sack of gold and took out seven large coins with the worth of ten gold each and five smaller coins with the worth of one gold each. "Keep the rest and give your girlfriend some flowers she likes."

The brunette high elf nodded at him. "Thank you. She is my wife and not just my girlfriend, just that you know."

He gave her a quick nod. "Anyways, don't work for too long. I'm sure your wife wants to spend as much time as possible with you on this special day."

"Don't worry about me, I will only work for another hour and then I will close the shop. It's already three o'clock in the afternoon so she and I still have plenty of time left to do _things_ together."

He smirked as he understood her reference. "Have fun then," he responded.

"Don't worry, we will have lots of fun. I hope you will also have lots of fun with your lover"

He smiled. "I hope the same." He carefully put the bouquet in the box, making sure it was really closed before he waved at the flower vendor, said goodbye to her and walked past the numerous other customers who were standing in a row in front the counter. He left her shop, which was one of the most popular flower shops in Silvermoon City, and checked his surroundings.

He noticed that the streets were still overcrowded by numerous people who wanted to buy gifts and other things for their loved ones. Valentine's day was a special day on which tens of thousands of people went looking for gifts because they had forgotten to buy them on the previous days.

The business was booming for shops that sold flowers or sweets but also jewellers and even sex shops sold much more on Valentine's day and the days before. He felt sorry for the vendor who had to work on such a special day but on the other hand, she earned a lot this day. It would be unwise when the shop owners wouldn't keep their shops open until the afternoon. They would be able to sell a lot but also have enough time they could spend with their loved ones.

He regarded his surroundings for a few moments, then he walked over to the street and followed its course to the north of the city. Because of the mass of people he wasn't as fast as he had hoped but he reached his destination eventually. He pulled his old pocket watch out and looked at it. It was a quarter to four in the afternoon so he wouldn't come too late if he would hurry from now on. It was Valentine's day so most Farstriders had a day off which meant that the corridors and staircases in the headquarters wouldn't be overcrowded. That would mean he would reach the office of his lover rather quickly.

He entered the headquarters of the Farstriders without hesitation, rushing to the staircase which led to the next higher level. He climbed the staircase and then the staircase to the third level. He followed the bordering corridor until he came to the door he was looking for. He pulled a hand mirror out of his back and admired his reflection.

His eyes first fell on his finely chiselled facial features which made him look very attractive. He was a very charming, good looking young man. Well, with his sixty-seven years he was not that young compared to a human in the same age but he was a high elf which meant he could become thousands of years old. Sixty-seven years were nothing for an elf. Most people he knew were already a few centuries old but all of them looked like they were in their thirties at maximum. That was one of the many advantages of being a high elf. They could become pretty old but look a lot younger at the same time.

He was no exception. He may be sixty-seven years old but compared to a human he looked like he was at the age of twenty-five. He was young but not inexperienced. He had collected many life experiences since he joined the Farstriders. He had been a recruit for five years and had become a ranger two months ago. He had never fought in a real battle before but he had already fought against enemy warriors. He had protected the Ranger-General from trolls and killed many of them. He was a good fighter already but he could become much better with the time. He knew he had much potential and the Ranger-General had even confirmed that. She believed in him so did he.

The ranger made sure that his long blonde hair, which was combed to the right side of his head, sat correctly, then he made sure his blouse was not wrinkled before he stepped right in front of the door of the office of the person he wanted to visit. He took a deep breath, calming down before he knocked at the door. His heart began to beat faster as he heard a familiar voice he hadn't heard for days. A familiar voice that told him to come in. The voice of his lover.

He didn't hesitate to open the door, entering the office quickly. He heard the voice of his lover once again. More happiness and warmth were reflected by it this time. "Ah, it's you, Kelrian. I was wondering when you would show up. I was afraid you would never come."

"I would never do that to you, my love," Kelrian responded as he turned around, hiding the box behind his back so his lover couldn't see it. His eyes fell on her as soon as he had fully turned around and looked in her direction. There she was. His girlfriend. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The most beautiful woman on Azeroth.

Her hair was blonde but almost appeared golden in the right light. Unlike usual, it was not covered by her hood so Kelrian could take a closer look at it. Her skin had the colour of peaches, her lips were full and as red as roses. Her blue glowing eyes were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It was very likely to get lost in them forever if he would stare into them for too long.

It was unfamiliar to Kelrian to not see her in her uniform while she was working. Normally, she wore her uniform even in her office while she was working off stacks of documents. Instead of her Ranger-General uniform, she wore a red dress.A sexy red dress. It was unusual for her to wear dresses. He knew she hated to wear dresses so it really surprised him that she wore one.

The dress was darn beautiful. He was pretty sure that it was made out of the finest silk that only the best tailor in Silvermoon could get. It hugged her body like a second skin and accentuated her curves perfectly. The neckline was very low so much of her large breasts could be seen. The dress reached to her knees but her upper thighs were still exposed.

The dress fit perfectly because it had been made just for her. He had no clue which part of her gorgeous body he should observe at first. His eyes couldn't decide whether to take a closer look at her cleavage first or at her totally exposed legs.

His heart was beating rapidly as he saw her sitting on her desk. One of her legs was crossed over the other, one of her hands rested on her upper thigh and the other rested on her desk a few inches away from her ass. She sat on her desk and looked like a goddess while a happy expression could be seen on her face.

She was no other than Sylvanas Windrunner, the Ranger-General of Silvermoon and by far the most beautiful woman in Quel'Thalas. She looked stunningly beautiful, it would be a lie to say anything else about her appearance. There was no way to deny the truth. She was gorgeous. So gorgeous that Kelrian still wondered how he had made her fall for him. He had no clue why she had chosen him of all males in Quel'Thalas but he was glad she did. He thought he didn't deserve her but Sylvanas didn't share his opinion. He deserved her in her opinion.

He was a very smart and funny guy who was always honest and helped others whenever he could. He wouldn't shrink back from risking his life for the greater good nor would he shrink back from defending those who couldn't defend themselves. He was a brave man and one of the best archers of the newest generation of rangers. He was a good guy who gave his best to make everyone happy.

He was the type of a guy everyone got along with very well. Everyone except for a few individuals but they were usually the ones who had a problem with him and not the other way around. He was also very handsome. Sylvanas couldn't deny that she was physically attracted to him. There weren't many men she considered to be much more handsome than the average male high elf.

All high elves were beautiful and there was only a very small portion of men who looked much better than the average male. In her opinion, Kelrian belonged to the small portion of men who looked better than most of the others.

In the end, the look was only a matter of taste but Sylvanas was sure other women would also rank Kelrian among the best-looking men in Quel'Thalas. Kelrian looked more than just good but he was not aware of that. He found himself attractive but he would never consider himself as one of the best looking male high elves. He was too modest to consider himself as one of the most handsome men in Quel'Thalas.

Sylvanas and Kelrian fitted perfectly together. She loved so many things about him but mostly she loved his personality. He was not too serious like most men she had been together with before but he was not a grown-up child either. He may be foolish and puerile from time to time but he behaved seriously when it was necessary. He was a reliable person who knew when he could make jokes and when he had to be serious and control himself. He never did inappropriate things and always behaved correctly, especially when famous persons like Sylvanas were around him and others.

Like most male and female elves, Kelrian had a crush on her since the very first day they had met. It had all started as a very heavy physical attraction but the more he had gotten known to her, the more he had felt in love with her character and her as a whole person. Unlike most of Sylvanas' admirers, he didn't love her because of her looks, her name, her money, her influence or her fame. He loved her as a whole. He loved her because she was Sylvanas and not because she was the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, the most beautiful woman in Quel'Thalas. He would also love her if she would only be a normal ranger like him.

It didn't matter for him how influential or rich she was. What mattered for him was that she was an honest and reliable person with who he loved to spend time with. He didn't hope for any advantages he would get when being together with her. He just wanted to be together with her.

For him, she was only Sylvanas the woman he loved with all his heart. And she appreciated that he regarded her as a normal person and not just as the famous personality she tried to be as normal as possible when she was around and she loved that. He was not as nervous as everyone else when she was alone with them. She appreciated that he loved her for the woman she was and not because of her position and wealth.

Kelrian's eyes were widened, his mouth was opened and his heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. She looked so gorgeous in this dress. He was sure that this dress was the sexiest piece of cloth she had ever worn. He found no words to describe her unending beauty. He was sure even the sun was envious of her. There was no way it wouldn't.

Her beautiful face, her large breasts, her exposed strong arms, her hips, her well-formed ass and her smooth legs looked perfect. He considered her as the perfect woman but he never said it to her because he knew she didn't want to hear it. She didn't consider herself as perfect. She knew she was beautiful but not perfect in her opinion. Her admirers had a different opinion about it so had Kelrian.

He didn't say anything as she smirked at him and signalized him with a gesture to come over to her. He didn't say anything as he obeyed her and approached her. He was too stunned by her beauty to bring out any word. He could only stare at her while he came closer and closer until he stood directly in front of her.

Her smirk became wider as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, putting his head on her cleavage. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. "Hello, my love," she whispered in his ear. She had the voice of a goddess, Kelrian was sure of that. Her voice could sound so smooth and caring in situations like this but very loud and strict in other situations when necessary.

He needed a few moments to calm down but then he was finally able to say something. "Hello, Sylvanas. I'm happy to see you."

"I feel the same, my dear," the beautiful woman responded and kissed his left cheek. He didn't say anything in return. He just enjoyed the close body contact and the heat which erupted between them. He felt her arms around his waist, then he noticed that she started to remove his backpack. He stretched his arms out so she could remove it easily and put it on the floor. She wrapped her arms around his upper body and put her hands on his back, caressing it softly. She put a few kisses on his cheeks before she pulled away and took his face in her hands, staring into his blue eyes.

"How are you doing, honey?" she asked as she continued to smile at him.

Kelrian needed a few moments to find the right words. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. How is the most beautiful woman on Azeroth doing?"

Sylvanas chuckled. "The most beautiful woman on Azeroth? You are exaggerating. I'm not even the most beautiful woman in Quel'Thalas so how can I be the most beautiful woman on Azeroth?"

"You are by far the most beautiful woman in Quel'Thalas. I would lie if I would say that you are not the most beautiful woman I've seen in my life. There is no one whose beauty comes even close to yours," responded the ranger while he stared into her eyes.

"Now you are exaggerating," said Sylvanas.

Kelrian nodded his head in agreement. "You might be right but you are still more beautiful than anyone else. Only your sisters are your rivals in this matter. They are very beautiful indeed but not as beautiful as you."

Sylvanas smiled at his compliment. "Thank you, my love. You really know how to flatter me. Kelrian shrugged as if he had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm just saying the truth, that's all," he responded.

The Ranger-General didn't respond to him. She just stared at him while she caressed his cheeks softly. He returned her stare and enjoyed her warm and soft hands on his cheeks. She ran her fingers through his hair, toying with a few strands. "I have to say I really like your new hairstyle. You look good with long hair combed to the side."

"Thank you, Sylvanas. You always look good no matter how you comb your hair or how long it would be. I'm sure you would also look good with short hair."

She chuckled. "I would doubt that but thanks for the compliment, my dear."

"It would be a shame to not make any compliments to such a beautiful lady like you."

"Stop flattering me and kiss me already. I'm missing the taste of your lips,"

"Your wish is my command," Kelrian responded before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. His heart began to beat much faster as he felt Sylvanas kissing him back. Her lips were soft, warm and tasted after strawberry. It felt for him as if he was already addicted to the delicious taste of her lips so he didn't stop to press his lips against hers. There weren't many things he enjoyed more than feeling her lips being pressed against his. Being close to Sylvanas and being able to kiss her was so satisfying. More satisfying than everything else except making love to her.

Kelrian felt the tip of her tongue lick over his bottom lip. She gave him a signal. The signal that she wanted to enter his mouth with her tongue. He gave in and parted his lips, allowing her tongue to find a way in his mouth. She didn't hesitate to brush her tongue past his and started to explore his mouth. Kelrian's tongue remained in his mouth for a few moments, then it finally moved and entered the mouth of the Ranger-General whose tongue went wild in his mouth.

It was clear who was the winner of this fight for dominance. Sylvanas' tongue had won the battle before it had even started. But Kelrian didn't mind that. He knew Sylvanas enjoyed to be the dominant one, to be the one in control so he didn't mind to obey her and do what she would demand from him. He was happy as long as she was happy. And she was very happy whenever she was in control.

Their kiss became more passionate the longer it endured. Their hearts were beating rapidly in their chests as they held it as long as like all good things that had to end sooner or later, this kiss had to end as well. It ended after a few minutes because both high elves had to breathe. They stared in each other's eyes, their mouths were open and a string of saliva hung between the tips of their tongues. They breathed heavily as they assimilated the awesome kiss they had just shared. They calmed down and waited until their heartbeats became nearly normal again.

Sylvanas wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer until her face was only a few inches away from his. Kelrian assumed that she would kiss him but she didn't. She just stood there and stared into his eyes, an amused grin could be found on her gorgeous lips. "That was a hell of a kiss," she said eventually.

"It was indeed," responded Kelrian and put his hands on her hips, caressing them softly. The silk of her dress was not too thick so he could still feel the heat which was radiated by her body as he ran his hands over her hips. "I love feeling the silk of your dress against my hands."

Sylvanas gave him a teasing grin. "Just wait until you feel the flesh beneath it."

Kelrian returned her wide grin but didn't say anything. He just stared into her eyes while he continued to run his fingers over the soft material of her dress. Sylvanas didn't do anything either. She stared in her lover's eyes, allowing his hands to remain on her hips. Nearly ten minutes had passed as they decided to pull away. The silence between them became awkward slowly so Kelrian picked up the box from the ground and handed it over to his lover. "That's for you, my dear."

Sylvanas regarded the box, she had ignored until this moment, for a few moments then she looked up to him. "Thank you, Kel. I wonder what is in it."

"Open it and find out," he replied shortly.

"I'm already excited," she said and removed the lid. Her eyes widened as she spotted the most beautiful bouquet she had ever seen in her life. In the middle of the bouquet was a rose with golden leaves which was surrounded by four roses with midnight-blue leaves. Around these four roses were tulips in different colours. There were purple ones, red ones, yellow ones and even white ones. The outmost circle consisted of Sylvanas' favourite flowers: Purple orchids.

"That's so beautiful. I think I have never seen a bouquet before which looked better than this one. There is no combination of flowers that is more beautiful than this. Thank you so much, my dear."

A happy smiled appeared on Kelrian's lips. "I'm glad you like them."

"Like them? I love them!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. She pressed her lips against his temple, leaving a red lipstick print on his skin. He smiled and rubbed her back softly, blushing a little as she covered his face with kisses. She regarded his face with amusement for a few moments before she shifted her attention to the flower bouquet in the box. She took it out of it carefully and held it right in front of her face so she could have a closer look at it.

She closed her eyes and inhaled the lovely scent of the flowers. They smelled so good, better than any bouquet of flowers she had ever smelled. She could smell them for hours if she wanted but she preferred to spend her time with the man who gifted them to her. She opened her eyes after a while, looking at the ranger who was busy cleaning his face with a damp cloth he had taken out of the bathroom which bordered to her office. He wiped the last lipstick print away and put the cloth on her desk.

"I bet these flowers weren't cheap."

The corners of Kelrian's lips formed a smile. "Money doesn't matter for me. I would give away all of my gold only to make you happy."

"That's sweet but you don't need to give away your money to make me happy. I would even be happy if you would be poor."

"I don't have a lot of money but you wouldn't need it anyway because you have lots of it. You must earn a lot as the Ranger-General of Silvermoon. Not to mention that you don't need to buy any jewellery because lots of people buy you expensive necklaces, earrings and other pieces of jewellery."

Sylvanas smiled. "I know. What I wanted to say that I'm already happy with you. I love you for who you are and not because you gift me beautiful things like this bouquet. Your presence is enough to make me happy. I hope you know that."

Kelrian smiled. "Of course, I know that."

Sylvanas didn't reply to him verbally. She just put her hands on his cheeks and caressed them softly. She put a few kisses on them before she kissed him on the lips, smiling into the kiss as soon as she noticed that he returned it. Their lips parted, their tongues left their mouths and fought for dominance. Sylvanas was the clear winner of this battle and licked every reachable corner of his mouth. She pulled away as soon as she needed more air, breathing heavily as she stared at him.

Kelrian was also taking deep breaths but he caught himself faster than the Ranger-General so he began to speak while she was still recovering from the extremely passionate kiss they had just shared.

"The flowers are not the only present I have for you," he told.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, a curious expression appeared on her face. "You want to give me more?"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "It's Valentine's Day, so yeah. This day is not just a normal day. It's a special day and I want to show a special woman how much I love her."

"You are so sweet, my dear."

"You are much sweeter," he replied as he caressed her right cheek, returning the smile she was giving him.

"So, what else do you have for me?" she asked curiously.

Kelrian smiled. "Give me a moment, my love."

"Take your time, honey. We are not in a rush. It's not that I throw you out of my office once I received the gifts."

Kelrian laughed. "No, you rather throw me out of your office once I satisfied your needs," he joked.

She hit his shoulder playfully, smiling as a quiet "ouch" escaped his lips. "I only did that because I had to do lots of work and you wouldn't have stopped getting on my nerves and begging me to do certain things to you."

Kelrian's cheeks reddened. There was nothing he could say against it. He had been very horny on that day and wanted her really badly. She had known about that so she had waited until he had begged her to allow him to enter her. Of course, she had been in control when they had made love that day. She had told him what he had been allowed to do and which parts of her body he had been allowed to touch.

She had decided when he had been allowed to cum so she had ordered him to stop from time to time to prevent that he would have come too soon. He had said nothing against it because he had enjoyed it as well. He enjoyed it when she was in the lead and told him what to do. He loved it to slowly earn more _privileges_ the longer their love-making endured. Most of the times he had been only allowed to kiss her at the beginning. But later he had been able to touch her and even enter it. It usually went like this and both of them loved it that way.

"Anyways, I promise I won't throw you out of my office. At least if you behave and obey my orders."

Kelrian smirked. "There is nothing that I love to do more than obeying you and do everything you want from me."

Sylvanas' smile became wider. She didn't say anything. She just regarded the blond ranger who bent down and opened his back, pulling out a large box of chocolates in the sharp of a heart. He also pulled out a black box but he didn't hand it over to her. He put it on the nearest armchair, telling her that she had to wait for a little. Sylvanas was curious what was inside the box. She assumed that there had to be a special reason that he didn't want her to open it yet. She was looking forward to finding out what was inside the box.

She took the box of chocolates and opened it, her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the letter which rested on the first layer of sweets. She took it in her hand and began to read it. The words he had written down warmed her heart. She had never read anything from him before so she couldn't know that he was a very talented poet. His words touched her heart and made her feel happy. "Your beauty makes even the sun envious of you," she read aloud. "Even if I'm surrounded by people I know, I feel lonely whenever I'm not with you."

She read more sentences aloud. "I wanted to become a Farstrider because I wanted to fight for our people. My highest goal was to impress you and make you proud of me. I haven't expected that I would make you fall in love with me and I also wouldn't have expected that I would fall for you. Being loved by you is one thousand times more important for me than being respected by our people. I don't care about the opinions of the others but I care about yours. You are the most important person in my life."

She read another paragraph. "I will follow you on your path no matter where it will take us. I will never turn you down and always stay by your side no matter what will happen. My life is meaningless without you. The entire world is meaningless without you. I feel happy when you are around and it feels that a part of me is missing when you are not around. I fight for our people but in the first place, I fight for you. I only hope I am worthy enough for you."

Sylvanas was emotionally touched. Kelrian noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes but they didn't leave her eyes. They remained there and didn't roll down her cheeks. Sylvanas struggled hard but she managed to hold the tears back even though they were tears of happiness. She looked up from the letter and regarded the author of the letter. "Your words are so sweet, my love. I'm speechless."

Kelrian smiled and put a hand on her cheek, caressing it carefully. "I'm glad you like it. Writing poems or letters never belonged to the things I'm good at. I gave my best and wrote down what came up in my mind. I feared that it wouldn't be good. I was afraid you wouldn't like it...," he didn't speak any further. He just regarded her curiously, his eyes became wider as he saw her smiling at him.

"You did a very good job. You should write more often. Maybe you can even become a poet or an author. You are really good at expressing yourself. Lirath loves poetry and stage plays, maybe I show him your work once you have written something."

Kelrian blushed a little. "I will think about it. Thanks for the offering and thank you for giving me positive feedback."

She chuckled. "You don't have to thank me for that. I'm just speaking out the truth," she responded and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek, patting his shoulder as she pulled away.

"I feel honoured then. I feel honoured to be able to spend so much time with you. I feel honoured to be your boyfriend while so many attractive men and women already confessed their love to you. I feel honoured that you have chosen me even though I didn't confess my love to you. I didn't feel anything than respect and admiration for you until you told me that you are attracted to me. Then everything happened so fast and I noticed a few weeks later that I also have feelings for you. That's an uncommon love story, isn't it?"

She giggled. "Would be boring if it would be like all the other love stories," Sylvanas commented.

He nodded at her. "You are right."

"I know. I'm always right."

This time he was the one who giggled. "Yeah, of course you are."

She gave him a teasing grin, grabbed him by the collar of his blouse and pulled him closer. "I haven't told you yet how good you look. I really like your new hairstyle. It looks really good on you."

Kelrian's cheeks reddened a little. "Thank you, my dear."

Sylvanas pulled him closer until their faces were only a few inches away apart. She didn't hesitate to enclose the remaining distance and press her lips on his, smiling into the kiss as she noticed that he returned it. Their kiss was sweet and passionate, enduring much longer than both of them had expected. They pulled away eventually, taking long and deep breaths as they stared at each other.

Sylvanas was the one who broke the pleasant silence between them. "I also have something for you." Her lips formed a little grin when she saw his eyes widen surprisingly.

"That you allow me to see you in this dress was not your Valentine's gift for me? Damn. I don't think there is anything which could top that," he spoke and pointed at Sylvanas' body. He pointed at her breasts, at her hips and then at her smooth legs.

A playful smirk appeared on the Ranger-General's lips. "I'm flattered but I'm not the gift. Not this time. I really have something else for you," she said.

"I'm curious."

Sylvanas signalized him to wait so he did that, his gaze rested on her as she walked over to her desk and pulled a red wrapped package out of the first drawer. He wondered what would be in it. He waited until Sylvanas had handed it over, then he looked at her as if he waited for her permission. She gave him a nod, signalizing that he could open it. He did it without hesitation and regarded its content with widened eyes.

There were a photo album and a new pocket watch which looked pretty expensive. He took out the pocket watch, finding out it was much heavier than his pocket watch. After a careful examination, he assumed that it had been made by the best jewellers in Silvermoon City. It must have cost a lot because of the numerous small diamonds could be found on the dial. The material of the pocket watch was covered by gold. In the inside of the lid was a photo of Sylvanas in the same beautiful red dress she was wearing. On this photo, she laid on a bed and made a sexy pose. It was beautiful.

"That must have cost a fortune," he whispered.

Sylvanas smiled. "Like you, I don't mind spending much money on you. You know money doesn't really matter for me so I didn't just give you something I bought with the money I have in abundance. That's why I made something which was not easy to create and cost a lot of time and required my power of persuasion," she told.

Kelrian raised an eyebrow curiously. "You mean the photo album?"

Sylvanas' lips formed a smirk. "It's not just a normal album. But before you give me a questioning look, just open it and find out what I'm talking about."

Kelrian nodded and put the pocket watch on her desk, taking the album out of the box. He put the box aside and ran his fingers over the leather cover. His fingertips prickled as he sensed the magic which was radiated by it. It was enchanted, he was sure of that.

He assumed that Sylvanas had asked a mage to enchant it so no one without permission could open it and see the photos inside. Or maybe everyone could open it but only he and Sylvanas could see the real photos inside. It was not unlikely that others would see different photos. He was asking himself what kind of photos she wanted to hide from unauthorized persons.

He could only assume that she put some inappropriate pictures there but he couldn't remember that she had ever made photos of him or herself. He knew she had a gadget at home which allowed her to take photos whenever and wherever she wanted. But these photos didn't have the best quality. Maybe she went to a studio to take photos of herself. That was the only logical assumption he had. He had no other explanation why she had enchanted it. He was curious to see which pictures she had put in there.

He opened it and saw a picture of himself on the first page. It was him on the day where he received his ranger uniform and became a Farstrider. He looked happy on that picture. Of course, he had looked happy because that day had been one of the best days of his life. He had looked much happier after Sylvanas had lured him on the attic and had made love with him on a chair while all the other guests had celebrated.

He remembered the day as if it had happened yesterday. Two months had passed since that day and he was happier than ever. He was together with the most beautiful woman on Azeroth who he loved with all his heart. And she loved him the same way.

Kelrian's gaze fell on the hair of his past self. He had to admit that he looked very good with loose hair but he found himself more attractive with his hair combed to the right side. He loved his new hairstyle so did Sylvanas. She loved to run her fingers through his blond mane which she did at this very moment. Kelrian didn't mind that she was messing his hairstyle a little. He just regarded the front page while Sylvanas toyed with his hair and also regarded the album.

She had wrapped an arm around his waist from behind, her head rested on his shoulder. She had to step on her tiptoes to do that but she didn't mind that. She pressed her upper body against his back, knowing that he was enjoying that.

Kelrian felt his heart beating faster than usual while their bodies touched. He enjoyed the warm breath and her soft lips on his neck. He also enjoyed the hand which caressed his left cheek and toyed with his long ear. There was nothing from what she was doing that he didn't enjoy, so he remained silent and let her do what she wanted.

He read the handwriting beneath the photo. _For Kelrian, the smartest, funniest and bravest man I have ever met. May this album help you to bear the time where we are not able to see each other. I hope we never get separated but if I have to be away on an important mission for a while you have at least this photo album you can look at._

Sylvanas' handwriting was so beautiful. His handwriting on the contrary... There were dimensions between her handwriting and his. But Sylvanas didn't love him for his handwriting nor did he love her for her handwriting. She didn't mind that his handwriting looked horrible most of the times. It only looked good when he wanted to write something special like his love letter. It had taken a while for him to write the letter in his best handwriting but he had managed it after a few tries.

He regarded the front page for a few more moments before he turned it over and looked at the second and third page. There were pictures of Sylvanas. Pictures where she wore her Ranger-General uniform, casual clothes and even the red dress. He regarded them for a few moments before he turned the page and looked at the next pages.

There was one certain picture which caught his eye. There was Sylvanas in the red dress but she sat on a chair and her legs were spread. He could see red sexy lingerie. The picture covered the entire page so Kelrian could take a closer look on her panties. They were made out of red silk and covered with a heart pattern. The pose Sylvanas made in this picture looked so sexy. Her head was a little bit tilted to the right side, her lips were pursed and covered by dark red lipstick. One hand rested beneath her right breast, almost touching it while the other rested on her left upper thigh and was dangerously close to the area between her legs.

He couldn't take his eyes off the photo so he couldn't see that Sylvanas was smiling widely as she regarded his handsome face. She also looked at the pictures from time to time because she really liked them. She knew she looked sexy while making these poses. She looked sexy even without the gorgeous dress and the make-up she had applied on her face for the shooting. She knew she didn't need it because she was a natural beauty but she enjoyed putting it on from time to time. It made her look more beautiful than she already was.

Kelrian finally managed to avert his gaze and stop looking at the photo on the left page but his gaze was immediately drawn to the picture on the right page. Sylvanas made the same pose but there was a huge difference to the previous picture. She wore no panties in this picture. Her womanhood was exposed, her pubic hair which she hadn't fully shaved could be seen as well. Her blonde pubic hair had the form of a heart.

The picture took his breath away. His heart was beating much faster in his chest as he observed the picture closely. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the area between her legs nor could he prevent that he became pretty horny. He could feel his member becoming stiffer and larger, pressing against the inside of his pants. The bulge that formed didn't go unnoticed by Sylvanas.

She didn't respond verbally. She just grinned as she looked at him. She let Kelrian regard this sexy photo and allowed herself to put her hand on his bulge, touching his dick through his trousers. An indefinable sound escaped his lips, he turned his head and looked at Sylvanas who gave him a teasing grin. He stared in her eyes for a few moments, then he looked back at the album and turned the next page.

He caught sight of Sylvanas sitting on the chair and spreading her pussy with two fingers.

_She looks so gorgeous._

He noticed his member becoming stiffer and larger. Seeing Sylvanas like this had turned him on. It was only natural. He was attracted to women so there was no way for him to not get aroused when seeing such photos of her. He was speechless, his mouth was open but no words came out. No words and no sounds not even as Sylvanas started to rub his dick through his trousers. She kissed his neck softly, encouraging him to keep looking and turning the pages from time to time.

He looked at the other photo on which Sylvanas cupped one breast while she still spread her pussy. His skin began to tingle and his body became warmer as Sylvanas continue to tease him with her left hand, her other hand had found its way beneath his blouse and caressed his toned stomach muscles.

Sylvanas' hand found its way in his trousers and even in his pants a few minutes later. She didn't feel ashamed to take his stiff member in her hand and gave it a few slow strokes. Kelrian's hands shook a little at the beginning but the shaking stopped eventually as Sylvanas stroked his shaft much faster. He groaned quietly and even very low moans could be heard from time to time. It was unmistakable that he was enjoying this while he regarded the photos on the next double page.

On these pictures, Sylvanas was stark naked and even fingered herself with two fingers. There was no way to deny that he loved these pictures. His stiff cock was the best proof that he really enjoyed looking at them. He enjoyed them so much that he was really looking forward to seeing Sylvanas stark naked right in front of him and not just on a picture. He knew he would have to wait for that because Sylvanas usually had control over everything and let him wait as long as she wanted. Nevertheless, he was already super excited to see her sooner or later.

Kelrian continued to regard the pictures but he also looked at Sylvanas from time to time who gave him a teasing grin whenever he did that. She really enjoyed seeing the pleasure reflected in his loved it to make him feel good and moan loudly when she gave him a good time. She loved to hold his huge penis in her hand and stroke it.

She was already excited about inserting it in her pussy later but first, she would tease him more and give him the best handjob he had ever was good when it came to foreplay, so good that she would be able to make him beg for more without needing to do much. She just had to rub his long shaft with one hand while he continued to regard the photos.

She was glad that he liked them. It had taken a lot of effort to make them, especially because she had made so many different poses in various outfits. She was glad she had managed to convince a good friend to make this shooting with her. A good friend who preferred the company of men and would never tell anyone that she made such a shooting.

She could trust Sandoran. He was a loyal man who always stood to her side and helped her whenever he needed her. He preferred men instead of women so the shooting had been relaxed and she hadn't needed to be afraid that he might take advantage of her. He would never do that but she was not sure about other photographers so she had chosen him instead of other, more popular photographers.

She was glad that hers and Sandoran's project had the desired effect and led to the desired results. Kelrian was horny as fuck so she was able to give him a good time. Sylvanas told Kelrian to continue to regard the pictures which he did. He regarded page after page and regarded the pictures closely.

She looked indescribably sexy while she made these poses. There were not only photos of her posing on the chair. The next chapter consisted of her lying on a bed and posing while wearing a sexy version of her Ranger-General uniform. The further he turned the pages the fewer pieces of clothes she wore until she was completely nude and touched her body.

There were so many sections in this album that he wondered how many outfits she had worn and how long the photo shooting had endured. Kelrian assumed that she didn't do all of them on the same day. He assumed she had met up with her photographer a few times and made these pictures on different days. It must have cost her a lot of time and money to do that.

Sylvanas had really worked hard to make such an elaborate and sexy photo album for him. He wouldn't take it to the fields, even though it was enchanted so no one could see the real pictures inside it. But he didn't want it to get damaged or lost so he would rather leave it at home where it would be safe.

He still had his imagination if he wanted to relieve some stress while he would be out somewhere and wouldn't be able to return in the near future. He wouldn't need these pictures to remember how Sylvanas looked without her clothes but he wouldn't say no to regarding these pictures when he would be home and Sylvanas would be somewhere. These pictures were nice to look at once he would be lonely and the desire would overcome him. He just had to make sure he wouldn't ruin it accidentally.

Kelrian was about to turn the page over to reach the next section as Sylvanas unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down slowly until they barely reached to his knees. He looked down, noticing that Sylvanas was kneeling in front of him, her blonde head was on the same height as his waist. She looked up at him, giving him a wide grin before she pulled his underpants down and was greeted by an erected, large cock.

She smiled and stared into his eyes as she took it in her hand and gave it a few strokes. She could see the pleasure reflected by her boyfriend's eyes as she did that. She was looking forward to seeing the desire and lust in his eyes once she would be done with that she was about to do.

She lowered her gaze and looked at the huge thing in front of her which was stiff and wanted to be touched. She put a kiss on the tip of his dick before she started to stroke it but much faster than before. But only with one hand, the other hand rested on his right upper thigh and caressed it slowly. Later the second hand also began to stroke Kelrian's large member, causing that the ranger's moans became louder. She looked up from time to time to regard the expression on his face for a few moments before she looked back at his manhood.

Kelrian's eyes were half-closed, his lips were parted and his gaze rested on her. He had put the album aside to give her his full attention. She wouldn't have minded if he would have still regarded the picture of her while she would have rubbed his sex. They were awesome pictures after all but she also liked it that way.

Sylvanas spontaneously decided to do the next step. She moved her head to his cock and started to kiss along its length. She put a few kisses on its tip and even let her tongue flicker over it a few times before she opened her mouth and inserted his dick inch by inch until nothing more could fit in it. Kelrian's dick was so large that she couldn't take all of it in her mouth.

"Oh baby..." the ranger whispered as Sylvanas' lips enclosed his dick and she started to suck on it. Her tongue licked over his dick and even flickered over his glans from time to time. She made him feel really good because she was very good at what she was doing. She was over one hundred years older than him so she had had more time to collect experiences. Sexual experiences. She knew how to please a man only with her mouth and the loud moans which escaped Kelrian's lips were proof enough.

Not much time had passed as Kelrian put his hands on her head. One hand rested on the top of her head and caressed her scalp softly while the other hand touched her right ear and toyed with it. He even kneaded the tip of her ear between his fingers, noticing that it was stiff. The stiff tip proved that Sylvanas was also very horny like him whose ears must be much stiffer than hers.

The ears, especially their tips, were an erogenous zone for an elf. Toying and kneading them could lead to the elf getting much hornier. Sylvanas enjoyed his touch and she noticed that she got hornier the longer he did that. But that didn't make her change her plans. She was the one in control so she wouldn't get distracted by his attempts to make her horny enough so she would change her plans and fuck him immediately.

She remained patient and controlled herself, continuing to give her boyfriend the best blowjob he had ever received. She was sure that she was far better than any other women he had ever been together with. She had proven that so many times already so she had no reason to do that again but she did it nevertheless.

Sylvanas noticed that Kelrian had started to shove his dick in and out her mouth, pushing it as deep as possible. His moans became louder and more frequent and the area between her legs became wetter the longer she sucked his huge cock. She was looking forward to feeling it inside her but she knew she had to be patient. She had planned something both of them would like a lot. She only gave him a little foretaste of what would follow.

She hadn't planned to make love with him yet. She would do something with him first before she would allow him to penetrate her tight pussy and make her feel good. She had herself under control but not only herself. She also had control over Kelrian. She knew he would never do something as long as she wouldn't demand it. He was loyal to her. A very loyal lover who obeyed her without asking questions.

His cock tasted so good that she couldn't have enough of it. Her skilled tongue worked quickly and licked every spot over and over again. Her ears noticed that he was breathing faster and his moans were much louder than before. She concluded that he was very close to his climax. She was no cruel so she decided to allow him to cum, knowing he would cum more often during the day. She felt his dick twitching inside her mouth, brushing over her tongue as he reached his climax.

He called her name and thrust his dick deeper inside her as his load was shot out and filled her mouth. He breathed heavily as soon as his dick had stopped to twitch and fill her mouth. Sylvanas didn't move her head but she lifted her gaze to look at the face of her lover. She could see satisfaction but also happiness.

He had enjoyed it, there was no way to deny that. Cum flowed out of her mouth, stuck on her chin and even dropped on her cleavage or the floor as the ranger pulled his dick out of her mouth. It remained stiff for a few moments before it became limp. He was satisfied for the moment and would need some time before he would be ready for the next round.

Sylvanas regarded his cock which was still very big even though it was not stiff anymore. She loved that his limp cock was still so large **.** He had been blessed by nature. Not only with his large penis, his handsome face but also with his height in general. He was one head taller than her. Sylvanas was five feet and nine inches tall while he was almost six feet and eight inches tall. He was a handsome, very muscular man. She couldn't see his muscles yet but she will sooner or later. She was sure of that.

She just had to be patient. Fortunately, she was. She was one of the most patient women of her people. She had survived seventy years without sex because she had gotten tired of one-night stands or short-lived relationships. She had decided to wait until she would meet the right one.

Fortunately, she had met him. Kelrian was the right one for her. She loved him and he loved her. They fit perfectly together. They barely argued and always harmonized then they were together. They were together for two years. They loved each other with all their hearts and they didn't want to live without the other. They had become fond of each other that they couldn't imagine their lives without the other.

Sylvanas had had her first time after seventy years with him and since then she made love to him whenever she had the time. She was often very busy so that sometimes she only had time for him at the weekend. Once a week was not often enough for her liking but it was better than nothing.

But there were also weeks where she didn't have to do too much so she could see him almost every day during a week and fuck him at least one time each they had sex three times a day. One time in the morning, one time after dinner and one time before falling asleep. How often she had sex in a week depended on her schedule and her mood.

She was happy as long as she had sex every other day which was not often the case. But she was okay with one time per week. It was better than nothing. She was already happy enough when she could see him. It was not easy to hold herself back from touching him when she had lots of work to do but she managed to control herself. Most of the times at least. She was also glad that Kelrian didn't mind when they only had sex one time a week. Even if it would just be a quickie. He was glad as long as he was allowed to penetrate her walls with his sex and make her have an orgasm.

Sylvanas swallowed the cum in her mouth and cleaned the face with the back of her hand. She stood up and waited until Kelrian had pulled his pants and trousers up, then she stared into his eyes. He returned the staring, holding gazes with her for nearly five minutes before Sylvanas took his hand and guided him over to the sofa. She sat down and signalized Kelrian to take a seat opposite to her. He obeyed her and regarded her curiously once he sat comfortably.

He didn't say anything nor did she. She just gave him a smirk and stared into his handsome blue eyes.

"That was awesome," he said eventually.

Sylvanas nodded her head and smiled. "I'm glad you liked it. It was only a small foretaste, so you know what is awaiting you during the course of the evening."

He smirked and put a hand on her left upper thigh, smiling as he noticed that Sylvanas allowed him to remain his hand there. "I'm looking forward to making love to you."

The Ranger-General chuckled. "So am I, my dear."

"So, what are we doing now, my love?" he asked curiously.

The corners of Sylvanas' lips formed a smile. She leaned to the side and picked up the box from the table in front of the sofa. She opened it and pulled a stack of cards out. Kelrian's gaze rested on the cards, one of his eyebrows was raised. His face reflected curiosity. He was wondering what she wanted to do with the cards.

"Are these Skat cards?" he asked after having examined them for a few moments.

"They are."

"So, we are playing Skat?" His voice and his facial expression reflected confusion.

"Poker."

"For real?"

Sylvanas rolled her eyes. "Not the usual version of poker. We are playing Strip poker."

Kelrian's confused expression hadn't changed as he tilted his head and regarded Sylvanas. "Strip poker?"

His girlfriend laughed amused. "You have never heard of it before?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"But you know how poker works?"

"I do but if I'm good at it is a different question."

Sylvanas smirk. "The worse you are the better for me."

"Quite funny."

Sylvanas only laughed in response. "You will have to win a few rounds if you want to see me naked at the end of the day."

"So, this is how it works? We play and slowly undress as the game progresses?"

"Yes. We play several rounds until one of us is completely naked. We have to remove a piece of clothing whenever we lose. Good for you that I don't wear much beneath this dress," she explained and smirked at him.

"I bet you wear underwear."

Sylvanas smirked again and made a seductive face. "Win one round and find it out, honey."

"What does the winner get?"

"The winner can decide what we will do first. Basically, if you win you can tell me what you want me to do for you until I will be in control for the rest of the day and you have to beg me to do certain things to you."

Kelrian nodded to her, his eyes trailed down until they came to her breasts. "I think I already have something in mind," he said quietly.

"You only have to win, that's all you have to do, honey. You even have an advantage. There are much more pieces of cloth I have to remove before I can see your exposed gorgeous body."

"You are looking forward to seeing me naked."

"I am but you are also excited to see me without my clothes. You are excited to see me after you have regarded the photos closely."

"You are right, Sylvanas. I love these pictures but I can only look at them. If I win, I can look at you and touch you at the same time."

"At least as long as I allow it. Who knows what I will allow once I'm in control?"

He nodded at her and stared into her eyes. She did the same and started to shuffle the cards, dealing them out eventually. Kelrian picked up his hand and regarded it carefully without giving Sylvanas a hint if his hand was good or bad. His expression was neutral so was Sylvanas' expression.

They played the first round. Sylvanas won so he had to remove one piece of cloth. His blouse. He put it behind him once he had removed it, looking back at his lover who regarded his white tank top. Her eyes shifted to his exposed muscular arms and rested there for a few moments before they fell back on Kelrian's face. He gave her a small smirk but didn't say anything.

It was Kelrian's turn to shuffle the cards and give them out. He realized he had gotten a bad hand so he tried to play it out as best as possible. He tried to bluff but it didn't work. He was a terrible liar and Sylvanas knew him pretty well so she noticed quickly that he was bluffing. She won the second round. And the next.

Kelrian had removed his shoes and his socks. Sylvanas put a hand on his exposed right feet and stroked it slowly, making Kelrian more nervous than he already was. Nevertheless, he managed to keep a cool head and sat his poker face back on so Sylvanas wasn't able to find out if he was holding a bad or a good hand. Her hand was decent. Neither good nor bad. Just decent. She bluffed and won the round in the end. It had been a close round but she had won and Kelrian had to remove another piece of clothing.

She smirked as she spotted a slight amount of frustration in his eyes. He didn't like losing nor did he like that he had to remove his trousers and was sitting there in his white tank top and his blue underpants while Sylvanas was still wearing her dress.

He noticed the teasing smirk on Sylvanas' lips but he didn't say anything nor did he make a gesture. He remained silent as he shuffled the cards and hoped for a better hand. It turned out that his next hand was pretty good. He didn't get too cocky and played it out safely, winning his first round.

He smiled at his lover who was surprised that she had lost this round. Her hand had been good as well but Kelrian had played it out better and won. She gave him a small smile and regarded him while she began to remove her dress slowly. She noticed the anticipation which was reflected by his face. He was so excited to see what she was wearing beneath the dress.

And he saw what was beneath it. A red lingerie set which looked indescribably sexy. It was a two-piece set, meaning there were a separated bra and panties. He had to remove them one by one to win which meant he had to win two rounds. Winning one hadn't been easy so winning two more rounds wouldn't be easier especially not against Sylvanas who was very good at basically everything.

She was a very good card player, he had noticed that over the past rounds. He had to carefully consider each of his moves if he wanted to win. He couldn't just play his cards out, he had to try to predict her next steps and keep the best cards as long as possible. But it turned out that her turns couldn't be predicted so he could only hope that she would get a bad hand for two times while he would get a good hand in the same rounds.

He had to remain focused but it was not easy to focus while Sylvanas was looking so gorgeous. The way her bra hugged her breasts, her exposed flat but muscular stomach and her smooth legs were reason enough to distract him. He was unable to focus on the game because he was staring at her most of the times.

Sylvanas noticed that and took advantage of that, winning the next two rounds. Kelrian had to remove his tank top and the white undershirt beneath it. His upper body was exposed from now on but that gave him an advantage. Sylvanas' eyes were drawn to his upper body and rested on it.

Sylvanas found his muscular chest and his toned abs very attractive. She couldn't stop herself from looking at his six-pack so she missed that Kelrian had shuffled the cards and dealt them out. Only as he cleared his throat and brought her back to the present, she noticed that the next round had already started. She picked up her hand and examined her cards but her eyes quickly wandered back to his upper body.

She couldn't really focus on the round because her thoughts drifted off very often. Her lacking focus led to her losing the round. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she put her hands on her back and undid the clasp of her bra. She flung her bra aside, finding out quickly that her boyfriend's eyes focused on her two ample melons.

Now he was the one who got distracted but the next round hadn't begun yet so he had no disadvantage. Not yet at least. He couldn't take his eyes off her well-formed tits, noticing that her nipples were semi-hard. She was slightly aroused but not horny. Not yet.

It was not easy to avert his gaze because her rounds looked so sexy but he managed it somehow. He held his cards right in front of his eyes to prevent that he got distracted once again. He tried hard to not look at her breasts whenever he placed a card on the couch. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

This was the final round. If he would win, Sylvanas would have to remove her panties and he would win the game. If he would lose, he would have to remove his pants and Sylvanas would win. All or nothing.

He remained as focused as possible and played his cards with deliberation. He played them until he had only one card left so had Sylvanas. It was his last card, his best card to be exact. The card with the highest value in his starting hand. He was sweating and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. There was nothing he could do but hoping the card Sylvanas was holding had not such a high value as his. They were even in won cards so this last card would decide everything. It would decide who would be the winner and who would be the loser.

Kelrian took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before he put his card in front of him. He lifted his gaze and looked at Sylvanas who returned his staring as she placed her card in front of her. They held gazes for a few moments before they lowered them and examined their cards.

Kelrian's card had more value so he had won. He looked back at Sylvanas and expected to see disappointment because she had lost. But instead, she saw a smirk on her lips. She tilted her head a little as she leaned back against the soft couch.

"Congratulations, honey. You have won."

"I have indeed," he responded, sounding more surprised than he had expected.

"I guess I have to remove my pants then," she responded. She received a nod from Kelrian and smirked as she spotted the anticipation in his eyes. He was excited to see her without all of her clothes but who could hold it against him. There were only a few people who wouldn't be excited to see Sylvanas in her nude form. Many wanted it but only one was allowed to see her. Kelrian was the only one who was allowed to see her in her birthday suit.

"Why don't you remove them?" she asked suddenly.

Kelrian's lips formed a smile. "I would love to do that."

"But not with your hands."

Kelrian raised an eyebrow, confusion was reflected by his face.

Sylvanas chuckled. "Do it with your teeth and then tell me what I can do for you, honey."

Kelrian nodded his head and waited until Sylvanas had positioned herself correctly and spread her legs so he had access to the area between her legs. He lowered his upper body and leaned forward until his head was right above her nether regions. He regarded her panties from this close distance, then took the fabric between his teeth and slowly started to pull her panties down her legs. It was not easy but with enough patience and little help from Sylvanas' side, he managed to pull them over her ankles and tossed them away.

His blue eyes rested on her exposed womanhood. Like on the pictures, her pubic hair was cut in the shape of a heart. It looked even better than on the photos. She looked so sexy. So hot. Much hotter than he was feeling at the moment.

He was sweating, his heart was beating violently in his chest and he noticed that a certain part of his body changed. He didn't need to look down to know that his dick was rock hard. The look on Sylvanas' face as she looked down told him all he needed to know. His erection was clearly visible and Sylvanas welcomed this sight.

Her gaze wandered up to his face, a teasing grin appeared on her lips. "Shall we go to my bed and then you tell me what we will do first?"

Kelrian just nodded his head because he was unable to say a single word. He watched Sylvanas getting up and offering him her hand. He gave her his hand and allowed her to pull him up. She intertwined their fingers and guided him over to the bedroom.

She stopped in front of the bed and looked at him, expecting him to say something. Kelrian remained silent for a few moments and led his gaze wander from her head to her feet and then back to her head, repeating it over and over again until he noticed that he was able to speak again.

He put his arms around Sylvanas' upper body, pulling her closer. He buried his face in her neck, kissing her skin softly. He put kisses on her jawline, on her cheeks and eventually on her left ear. He kissed its entire length, then he whispered something in her ear. She pulled away and regarded him curiously. "Is that your final decision? You sure you want that? Think about it carefully because you will only be able to decide one time what we do and in which position we will do that.

Kelrian nodded his head. "I'm sure about that."

Sylvanas also nodded her head and pointed at the bed which was covered by red sheets on which a red blanket and red fleecy pillows in the shapes of hearts laid. Kelrian pushed the blanket aside and sat down, signalizing Sylvanas to come. The Ranger-General didn't hesitate to sit down on his lap and straddle him.

Kelrian wrapped his left arm around her waist, putting his hand on her back. He pulled her closer until his crotch came in contact with the area between her legs. His head was on the same height as her breasts so he couldn't stop himself from staring at them. They were so round and full and looked so sexy that Kelrian could only think about touching them. They were much larger than the breasts of the average female high elf but were still natural. Sylvanas would never change any part of her body. Everything about her was natural.

Kelrian's other hand, which had done nothing until this very moment, moved on its own and found its way to her left breast, cupping it softly.

Her breast was soft and easy to knead so he didn't hesitate to fondle it. Sweet sounds escaped Sylvanas' lips as he did that. These sounds couldn't be interpreted as moans but they will turn into moans sooner or later. Kelrian will make sure of that. He will make Sylvanas feel really good.

Kelrian toyed with her breast, his other hand rested on her left hip and caressed it carefully. A few minutes later, he put her nipple between two of his fingers, noticing that it was very hard. His breast fondling had made her horny and she would become even hornier with his next step. He was sure of that.

He replaced his hand with his mouth, taking her nipple in his mouth. His now free hand started to remove his pants while Sylvanas was still sitting on his lap. He managed it somehow and tossed the pants away, putting his hand on her waist. He sucked on her nipple, bit it softly from time to time and even licked over it with his tongue.

The corners of his lips formed a smile as he heard the first quiet moan escaping his lover's lips. And more followed, especially when Kelrian pulled on the nipple with his teeth. Sylvanas felt a little amount of pain but it was nothing compared to the pleasure she received in return.

She really enjoyed it when he sucked her left breast. Her other nipple tingled and was as stiff as the left nipple. It demanded attention so Sylvanas put one hand on her right breast while she put the other on the back of Kelrian's head and ran her fingers through it.

She fondled her breast slowly at first, then she became much rougher and even pinched her nipple. She felt Kelrian's thick penis rubbing against her wet southern lips. The teasing made her much hornier than she already was. She wanted him so badly at this very moment. She wanted him to shove his sex inside and fuck her hard but he was in control because he had won at strip poker.

He would have the control as long as they would remain in this position, then Sylvanas would take over and show him how dominant she could be. But for now, he was the one who was allowed to act while Sylvanas was only allowed to react to him. He really enjoyed being in this position and being allowed to do what he wanted with Sylvanas.

He put one of his hands on her flat stomach, caressing it for a few moments before he moved it down slowly until it reached the area between her legs. He found her clit, taking it between the tips of two of his fingers and kneading it softly. Sylvanas' body trembled slightly and her breathing stopped for a moment. She was enjoying what he was doing. He teased her for a few minutes before he let go of her clit and let his fingers move to her wet southern lips. He pressed his thumb against her clit while his index finger stroked over her wet pussy lips. He was still sucking on her breast, his eyes rested on her while he continued to tease her.

He added a second finger eventually, later rubbing her wet slit with three fingers. Sylvanas had one eye closed, the other stared at her boyfriend. She took a closer look at his finely chiselled features. She couldn't see half of his face because his mouth and chin were pressed against her breast but being able to stare into his eyes was enough for her.

Sylvanas flinched for a short moment as she felt something spread her pussy lips and enter her. She didn't need to look down to know it was one of his fingers. She would have felt it if it would have been his dick because it would have started to penetrate her walls immediately.

It was just Kelrian's index fingers around which her inner walls tightened. He moved it slowly and carefully at first until her inner walls relaxed so he could add a second finger. His thumb still pressed against her clit, making her moan out in a constant rhythm while waves of pleasure rushed through her body from time to time.

He added a third finger later, pumping all three of them in and out once her pussy had gotten used to them. He wasn't able to reach her g-spot with his fingers because they were not long enough but at least he was able to make her feel good. Sylvanas was biting her bottom lip softly as she continued to regard him with only one eye, the other was still closed. He could see the lust and desire in her eye and he was sure he could see the same emotions reflected by his face.

A teasing smirk could be seen on her lips as he continued. Sylvanas had to admit he was very good at satisfying her with his fingers. His fingers weren't just good for firing a bow or creating arrows. His fingers were also good for stretching her inner walls and pleasuring her.

Kelrian pulled them out eventually, noticing that a sticky liquid stuck on them. He brought his hand to her lips but didn't say anything. He didn't need to say anything because Sylvanas knew what he wanted her to do. She took his fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean. Her salvia stuck on his fingers as he pulled them out but he didn't mind that.

He put them on his still erected cock and pressed its tip against her southern lips, which parted easily under the pressure. The tip of his shaft penetrated her walls easily as it entered her. He hesitated for a moment, then he slowly thrust his dick inside her. Her moans became much louder and frequent in the process. He didn't need long until the entire length of his thick cock was inside her, the tip was softly pressed against her g-spot. He felt her inner walls tightening around his long member, which felt very good to him.

He noticed that she was biting her bottom lip hard to prevent that too many moans would escape her lips but that didn't help at all. She couldn't stop herself from producing these lovely sounds as her boyfriend started to shove his dick in and out, pushing the tip against her g-spot over and over again.

Sylvanas moved her hips with his, causing more pleasure for both of them. One hand of the female elf toyed with one of his ears while the other hand still fondled her breast. She even kneaded the stiff tip between two fingers, knowing the tips of her ears must be as stiff as his. That was another sign that he was very horny.

The clearest sign, of course, was his huge member which he pushed inside her and rubbed it against her inner walls. He hit her g-spot constantly with the tip of his sex, turning her moans which left her lips frequently into a melody of moans. Kelrian switched breasts after some time so Sylvanas started to grope the other breast and toy with the nipple.

Not much time passed until Sylvanas' felt her climax approaching. She parted her lips to inform him that she was so close but no words escaped her lips. She was at a loss of words, her mind felt blank as his massive thing was pumped in and out her rapidly. She wanted to tell him to slow down but she couldn't. It was already too late because the recent thrust brought her over the edge.

She screamed his name as her inner walls contracted. She came and her pussy was filled by vaginal tilted her head back, closing her eyes as she felt her body relax. Kelrian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, putting his head on her shoulder as she rode out her orgasm. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her warm body, caressing her back carefully. "That was awesome," he whispered into her ear, kissing it softly.

Sylvanas smiled. "It was indeed. I'm glad you liked it because from now on I am the one in control."

"I know and I accept that. I will only do something when you allow it or when you order me to do it."

Sylvanas put a hand on the top of his head and messed up his hair. His hair was no longer combed to the side but hung loose. She ran her fingers through it and toyed with a few strands of his hair.

"Just tell me what I should do and I won't hesitate to fulfil your wish," Kelrian said eventually, opening his eyes to look at his lover.

"First of all, let me go, soldier."

Kelrian obeyed and allowed Sylvanas to get off him. She felt disappointed once his dick was no longer inside her but she knew he would soon have it back in her pussy. Her eyes fell on his huge dick, she licked her lips as she noticed that pussy juice stuck on it. She looked down at herself, noticing that juice stuck on her pussy and was even dripping on the sheets beneath her. She looked back at her lover, noticing the sexual hunger which was reflected by his eyes. He was watching her closely, admiring her beautiful form which was covered in sweat.

"You did a good job at satisfying your general, soldier. But now you have to clean the mess you have created."

"I will do it with pleasure, Ranger-General."

Sylvanas smirked. "Lay down!" she ordered, her voice was monotonous and sounded strict.

Kelrian obeyed and laid down on his back, lifting his head a little so he could see what Sylvanas was doing. The Ranger-General crawled to him, positioned herself above his head while her legs were pressed against his sides. Kelrian had a perfect view of her womanhood but also of her well-formed butt. Her butt cheeks were so round and reminded him of peaches. They were like a forbidden fruit which he was not allowed to taste until Sylvanas would tell him.

Sylvanas turned her head and looked over her shoulder. She noticed the smirk on his lips. She lowered her hips until her pussy was right above his face. "Clean the mess you have created, soldier. That's an order."

"I obey you with pleasure, Ranger-General."

Sylvanas didn't say anything in response. She just gave Kelrian an expecting look as she continued to regard him. Kelrian returned her gaze for a few moments, then he shifted his gaze back to her dripping wet pussy. He lifted his head a little, his tongue darted out and began to lick over her slit. The quiet moans which escaped the Ranger-General's lips became louder as she put her hands on her breasts and started to knead them softly at first and later much rougher. She toyed with them, kneaded, twisted and pulled at her nipples.

Sylvanas had her eyes closed as Kelrian pleasured her. She even kept them closed as she felt him parting her pussy lips with his fingers and insert his tongue in her womanhood. His skilled tongue didn't hesitate to go wild in her core. Her inner walls tightened around it but that didn't stop him from pushing it as deep as possible inside her.

The blonde woman really enjoyed the oral pleasuring. She enjoyed what he was doing so she allowed him to continue. She even allowed him to put his hands on her ass and knead it softly. He didn't dare to spank her ass cheeks nor did he knead her ass roughly. He did it slowly and softly, happiness filled his heart as he noticed that Sylvanas enjoyed it. He was good at what he was doing and Sylvanas let him know that she didn't want him to stop. Kelrian had no reason to stop so he continued, wondering how long she would let him do that.

He didn't dare to stop before he would tell her so he continued to pleasure her with his skilled lifted his gaze but didn't stop to pleasure her as he noticed that Sylvanas looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a wide grin. She regarded him for a few moments, then she turned her head and looked at his still aroused dick. She noticed that her climax still stuck on the long member. She came to the conclusion that she couldn't leave it like that so she bent forward and propped herself on her elbows which rested next to his hips.

Her face was not far away from his long shaft. She noticed the precum on his glans so she decided to clean it. Her tongue left her mouth and flickered over the tip, licking off the precum. But she didn't stop there. She took his dick in one hand and stroked it slowly while she ran her tongue over the length of his penis and licked off the vaginal secretion which still stuck on it.

Quiet moans escaped his lips but they didn't remain quiet for long. They became louder after Sylvanas had decided to stroke his member faster. Not much time had passed as Sylvanas took it in her mouth and sucked it for the second time that day. Kelrian moaned into his superior from time to time as he continued to satisfy her with his tongue.

It didn't surprise him that his moans became more frequent the longer she did that. Sylvanas was pretty good at causing pleasure to him in different ways. Making him feel good by only using her hands and her mouth was one of her easiest tasks.

He didn't know how much time had passed as he noticed his climax approaching faster than expected. Waves after waves of pleasure rushed through his body and made him feel as if he was on cloud nine. He was very close to reach his climax, he knew that. He was not allowed to stop licking her pussy so he couldn't inform her that he was about to cum. Sylvanas didn't notice it either so she couldn't decide if she wanted him to cum or wanted to let him wait.

She was very surprised as his dick started to twitch and cum shot out of it and filled her mouth. It was the second time that day where he had filled her mouth with his ejaculation. She didn't mind that. His climax tasted good and she loved to swallow it which she did as soon as she had pulled his dick out of her mouth. She turned her head as she noticed that he had stopped pleasuring her with his organ of taste. She smiled as he continued without hesitation when noticed that she was looking at him.

She told him to stop, even though he hadn't brought her to a climax with his tongue yet. She got off him and sat down next to him, signalizing him to not move. He obeyed her and looked at her, noticing that she was regarding him from head to toe.

"It seems your tongue can do much more than talking and tasting things, soldier," Sylvanas complimented and grinned at her lover, receiving a small smile in return. "Every part of my body is at your service, general," Kelrian replied.

Sylvanas' grin became wider but she didn't say anything in return. She crawled over to the bedside table and opened the first drawer, taking out two identical items. Kelrian's eyes reflected surprise as he saw the items. She held two pairs of handcuffs in her hands. Black leather handcuffs. She grinned widely as she crawled over to him until she reached his head.

She placed his arms above his head and tied his hands to the bars of the headboard. That way he wouldn't be able to get free and move his arms. She knew she didn't need to do this because Kelrian would never dare to do anything without her command but she did it nevertheless because she enjoyed the sight. She enjoyed seeing him tied to her bed and being at her mercy.

She stared into his gorgeous eyes for a few moments before she moved back to her original position. She crawled on top of him and sat on his upper thighs, positioning herself right in front of his still erected cock. She enclosed one hand around his dick and started to stroke it while she rubbed her pussy against it at the same time. He had never been pleasured by her like this before so it was new for him but he noticed quickly that he enjoyed being pleasured like this. He didn't really mind how Sylvanas pleasured him. He was happy that she was doing it, that was all that mattered.

Her gaze didn't leave his face as she pleasured him with her newest method for a while. She could see the lust in his eyes. She could see the desire which was slowly consuming him. She assumed it wouldn't take long until he would beg her to insert his thick cock in her warm and needy pussy. He will beg her to fuck him and she would do that with pleasure.

There was nothing she wanted more than riding him until he would cum inside her and fill her womb. Feeling his massive cock penetrating her walls was all she wanted but first, he had to beg for it. She was the mistress and he was the submissive. It didn't work the other way around. Both sides loved their roles and didn't want to change them. She wouldn't feel comfortable being the submissive and Kelrian wouldn't know what to do as the dominant person who was in control. It was perfect that way.

Sylvanas wondered how long he would hold out until he wouldn't be able to take it anymore and beg her to fuck him. Until this very moment, he had already held out for thirty minutes. That was much longer than the last time where he had begged her after she had teased him for twenty minutes. Kelrian's lips were pressed to a thin line so no word could escape them. His eyes stared into hers and he was moving his hips a little.

His dick was rubbed against her pussy lips without a pause. Kelrian knew she was very excited. He could see it in her eyes and in the way she behaved. She was pretty horny but she didn't lose control. Sylvanas knew better than anyone how to control herself. She had control over everything, even about herself. Other women wouldn't be able to hold back and remain patient but she was able to do that. That was one of the many reasons why she was so good. She knew her limits and how far she could go. She knew a few tricks to stop herself whenever her body was about to act on its own. She had full control over her body and wouldn't be overwhelmed by her lower instincts.

Minutes passed in which Sylvanas moved her hips up and down, rubbing her slit against his huge manhood. Kelrian just laid there and regarded her, enjoying the erotic view she gave him. She looked so sexy while she pleasured herself and him at the same time. It was unmistakable that she was really enjoying what she was doing. He could see it in her face. Her eyes were half-closed, her lips were parted and she licked her lips from time to time. She was very wet and her nipples were still rock hard and pointed like the tips of pyramids.

Kelrian noticed that the lust was overwhelming him. He wanted her so badly. He didn't just want to regard her while she rubbed her southern lips against his member and stroked it with her hand. He wanted to be inside her once again. He wanted to feel her inner walls tightening around his dick. He wanted to penetrate her and push the tip of his dick against her g-spot. He wanted nothing more than making her feel good and fill her up. But there was only one way to make Sylvanas put his dick inside her.

He had to beg her. He was at her mercy so he had to convince her to give him what he wanted. What they both wanted. He had no other choice than begging her to let him enter her.

He parted his lips, intending to say something but only one word escaped his lips. It was her name.

The Ranger-General smirked and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Yes, that's my name."

"Sylvanas, I..." He tried to say more but the words left him. For some reason, he was unable to formulate what he wanted to tell her. He was not nervous, nor afraid to say anything so he couldn't explain to himself what was going on. He was at a loss of words. He knew what he wanted to say but he was unable to say it aloud. He could only assume that the gorgeous woman next to him was responsible for his speechlessness.

He needed nearly five minutes to regain his focus and formulate a sentence that made sense. "Sylvanas, please. I need you so badly."

A wide grin appeared on the dominant woman's lips. "You need me?"

Kelrian nodded his head, noticing that he was getting impatient quickly but there was nothing he could do at the moment. He could only hope that Sylvanas would show mercy and wouldn't tease him any longer.

"Why do you need me?"

An honest reply followed. "Because I love you and enjoy feeling your gorgeous body."

"So, what you want from me?" Her voice sounded very erotic. Her hand rubbed his dick much faster than before.

"I want you to...," he stopped speaking as a loud moan escaped his lips.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. "You want me to...? To what?"

"I...," another moan cut him off.

Sylvanas chuckled. The way she teased him was almost cruel. Not really cruel, it just frustrated Kelrian but he remained patient.

"You have to tell me what you want me to do. Otherwise, I don't know what I should do," she replied, giving him a teasing grin.

Kelrian closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling a few moments later. He opened his eyes and stared at Sylvanas breasts, that bounced whenever she lifted and sank her hips before they wandered to her beautiful face. Sylvanas was biting her bottom lip softly, her hungry eyes rested on him. He had found the right words, he just had to say them.

"I want to enter you and thrust my dick against your g-spot. I want to hit your most sensitive spot as often as possible before I fill you with my load."

"How badly do you want to fuck me?"

"Very badly. I can't think about anything else. I want you so badly, my love."

"What would you do if I wouldn't give you what you desire the most at this very moment?"

Kelrian cursed under his breath. "Sylvanas, please..."

His girlfriend smirked. "Who is Sylvanas?"

"Ranger-General... Please allow me to enter your beautiful pussy and thrust my dick inside you. Allow me to push my hips up and down and pump my dick in and out. Allow me to cum inside you once I reach my climax. Please have mercy and just fuck me. That's all I want."

Sylvanas' face reflected satisfaction. That was all she wanted to hear. He had begged her to fuck him so she wouldn't let him wait any longer. He had done that she had expected so she would reward him in return. She would reward him for his patience and his stamina.

And she did that as she spread her pussy lips and shoved his dick inside her. A loud moan escaped her lips once his dick was fully inside her and pushed against her weak spot. She leaned back a little and put her arms behind her, propping herself on the bed. She lifted her hips up until his cock nearly left her pussy then she lowered it again until his tip met her g-spot. She did that again but faster this time. She was much faster as she did it for the third time and continued to move her hips up and down in a constant rhythm.

The moans which escaped Kelrian's and Sylvanas' lips sounded like a sweet melody. Sylvanas had her eyes closed as she moved her hips up and down while Kelrian kept his eyes open. He regarded her while he pumped his dick in and out, hitting her most sensitive spot over and over again.

Sylvanas was biting her bottom lip hard but she was still unable to prevent that a melody of moans escaped her lips. Kelrian made her feel too good so she couldn't stop herself from producing these lovely sounds. He bumped his hips against her ass cheeks, causing that other noises were also hearable. Noises he also liked. Noises which could be heard when flesh came in contact with flesh.

The longer Kelrian moved his hips, the harder his bumps became. The harder they became, the better his girlfriend felt. His thrusts became faster and harder and Sylvanas moved her hips up and down as fast as possible. She felt her climax approach so did Kelrian. He was so close to his climax so was Sylvanas.

A few more thrusts were necessary to bring them over the edge. He didn't stop thrusting. They came together, crying out the name of the other. Sylvanas' pussy walls contracted and shot a sticky fluid out. Kelrian's dick twitched and he released his load inside her, filling her up. They remained in this position for a few minutes, breathing heavily as they started at each other. They were too exhausted to say anything so they decided to remain silent.

Sylvanas lifted her hips until his dick slipped out. It was no longer stiff and a mixture of his cum and her climax stuck on it. Her pussy was not large enough to contain her climax and Kelrian's cum at the same time so some flowed out and landed on the sheet or on Kelrian's body. Sylvanas crawled over to the top of the bed and freed him from his handcuffs.

She returned to her lover and regarded Kelrian for a few moments before she collapsedon top of him. Kelrian put an arm around her body and hugged her, making sure she wouldn't slip off his body.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, burying his face in her neck. He inhaled, enjoying the mixed scent which stung in the air. He could smell her perfume but also the scent of their sweaty bodies. He didn't open his eyes nor did he say anything. He just pressed her against him, enjoying the close body contact and her warmth. Sylvanas also enjoyed it and did nothing except for relaxing in his arms.

She opened her eyes after a while and looked up at him, noticing that his eyes were open and remained on her. He smiled at her and pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That was by far the best sex we ever had," he said eventually.

"You are right, my dear," confirmed Sylvanas.

"We should repeat that."

"As soon as possible," appended Sylvanas.

The corners of his lips formed a smile. "You are right, my love."

"I'm always right. Have you forgotten?"

He chuckled as he shook his head. "Of course not."

She gave him a smile and regarded him for a few moments, then she snuggled closer to him and put her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and relaxed. The couple remained in this position for half an hour, then they decided to get up. Sylvanas went to the bathroom to ran themselves a bath, then she returned to Kelrian who was sitting on her chair and gave her a teasing grin. Sylvanas didn't make a comment, she just walked over to her desk and picked the box up Kelrian had placed there hours ago. She put it under her arm and walked back to her lover, sitting down on his lap.

She leaned against him and made sure she sat comfortably before she opened the box. Her eyes widened as she saw what was inside.

Amused laughter escaped her lips. "That's a very unique gift. I have to admit I would have never expected that you would gift me something like that. I would have expected that Verena would do it because she could use it as well. But you... I have to say I'm really surprised."

Kelrian's cheeks reddened a little, one of his hands rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I wanted to give you something you can use while I'm not in your near when you need me. I went to one of these erotic shops in Dalaran and bought it there. I hope you like it."

Sylvanas smiled at him. "Of course I do."

"I'm glad then."

Sylvanas took the large crystalline item out of the box and took a closer look at it. "It's so huge, and thick" she commented once she was done examining the crystalline dildo her boyfriend had gifted her.

"Well, you are used to feeling a massive and thick thing between your legs so I thought it would only make sense that I buy you a dildo which is almost as large and thick as my _thing,"_ Kelrian replied, giving her a teasing grin _._

Soft laughter escaped his lips as she caressed his cheek and patted his shoulder playfully. "You are right, I guess. Sometimes, I love your silly side."

"I bet there is more of me you love but not only sometimes."

Sylvanas chuckled. "Stop it, Kel. You are only making it worse."

His grin became much wider but he didn't say anything in return. He just wrapped his arms around her from behind her and pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. They remained like this for a while, doing nothing except enjoying the presence of the other until the sound of running water could no longer be heard. Her bathtub had been enchanted so it would stop as soon as it would be almost full.

Sylvanas put the massive toy away so her hands were free and could hold his. She was brushing her thumbs over the back of his hands and he was doing the same. They remained on Sylvanas' chair for a few moments until Sylvanas broke the silence once she had decided that they had waited enough. Her body had started to feel cold so wanted nothing more than having a hot bath at this very moment.

She got off Kelrian's lap and pulled him with her, walking with him to the bathroom door at the end of the room. She entered the bathroom first and stopped next to the bathtub. The tub was over six and a half feet long and almost five feet wide. There was enough space for both of them. They could lay next to each other or Sylvanas could lay on her lover. It was up to them.

The tub was made out of the best porcelain, the alchemists in Silvermoon had ever created, and filled with water which had taken a pink colour. Numerous small rose petals swam in the water. It looked so romantic. Kelrian couldn't believe that Sylvanas had done that. It seemed to be too surreal to him. But it was not surreal. It was real. Sylvanas was a very romantic person so she had bought lots of rose petals and had thrown them into the tub as she had turned the water tap on.

Kelrian was really surprised by the precautions Sylvanas had made. He really loved the idea of bathing in lots of rose petals. He looked at his lover who signalized him to get in the tub first. Kelrian didn't hesitate to obey her, getting in the tub quickly without spilling any water. The water level rose but it didn't reach the edge of the tub. Not even as Sylvanas climbed in and laid down on the taller elf.

Kelrian didn't hesitate to put an arm around her, placing his hand on her belly. His other hand rested on her right hip and caressed it slowly. It wandered down from time to time, cupping her right ass cheek.

Sylvanas didn't mind that so she allowed him to continue. She didn't mind because she really enjoyed it when he touched her. Feeling his warm body against hers and his strong arm around her waist made her very happy. There was nothing she wanted more than spending time with Kelrian and be as close as possible to him. There was nothing she enjoyed more than cuddling with him or making love. Enjoying a hot bath together with him belonged to the things she loved to do the most.

The warmth of the water and the warmth which was radiated by his body made her feel good. It was easy to close her eyes and let her mind drift off while she relaxed. Kelrian always helped her to release the stress which had dammed up in her. He always did that with wondered what she would do if Kelrian wouldn't help her to relax. The stressful work would overwhelm her if she wouldn't be able to release some stress. She didn't want to imagine how her life would look like without Kelrian. She didn't want to imagine what she would do without him.

Would she love another man? Would she remain single because she would never find the right one? Would she return to her best friend and ex-girlfriend Verena one day and start their former relationship anew?

Sylvanas shook her head and banished these questions out of her head. There was no reason to imagine how her life would look like if a few things were different. There was no reason to do that. She was in a happy relationship for over two years with the man she loved. She was happy as long as she could be together with him, so was he. They didn't want anything else than being together for the rest of their lives. They were a very sweet couple and they fit perfectly together.

They harmonized pretty well. They were always honest with each other and told each other everything. They kept no secrets from another and always told the other what was bothering them. They were the perfect poster couple. Lots of couples could learn a lot from them but nobody knew about them. Nobody except for Sylvanas' best friend and Kelrian's cousin Liadrin.

Sylvanas had decided to keep their relationship secret because she didn't want that Kelrian would be targeted by her jealous exes and admirers. She didn't want to cause any unnecessary trouble for him. She didn't want him to get hurt or threatened by others so she had made this decision. It was the best for him and for their relationship. His safety was important than anything else. That way she didn't need to worry about him. She was happy that way so was he.

He didn't mind that he couldn't tell his friends and his family about her. He was not the type of man who would brag about his girlfriend to others. He wouldn't rub it in the noses of the others that his girlfriend was much prettier than theirs.

He didn't need to let others know that she was his. Her admirers would still try to get her attention but he knew Sylvanas would ignore them no matter what would happen. Sylvanas will always belong to him alone. And he will only belong to her until their last days. They will grow old and grey together.

They will always be together, no matter what will happen. They were sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to my girlfriend for drawing this picture for me for Valentine's Day. <3


End file.
